A Day Without Rain
by theroadnottaken
Summary: A silence settled between them. And then suddenly Harry asked the question that has been plaguing him all afternoon: Why Ron and not me? One shot.


_**A Day Without Rain**_

Disclaimer: I don't own **anything **at all.

It was a glorious afternoon. The sun was shining in its entire splendor and the weather was just perfect. That was the reason why half the student body at Hogwarts was outside, spread all around the grounds, enjoying the sun and each other's company. There were couples everywhere you looked and everyone had sloppy grins on their faces and looking like idiots. At least that's what certain dark-haired young wizard thought.

While everything outside was all smiles, flowers, rainbows and things of the like, a very different atmosphere was present inside the castle. To be more precise, right in the library. That is where our "if you smile at me one more time you'll have a permanent hole in your face" hero was stationed.

Harry didn't know why, but he was in a bad mood. A really bad, sour mood. Maybe it was the fact that while everyone else was outside enjoying themselves, he was stuck in his least favorite place of all. No, wait a minute. Scratch that. His least favorite place in the world was a tie between the Dursley's home and Snape's classroom. Anyway, the fact is that Harry was pretty peeved. He couldn't believe his ears (or his eyes for that matter) when Hermione told him that afternoon, that she and Ron were headed to Hagrid's hut and that he couldn't come with them.

I would rather have you stay and start on your homework- Hermione had said with a grim expression on her face- you are very behind as it is and if you come with us I am sure you are not going to finish it on time.

And so she firmly took Ron by the arm, in spite of his heated protests against leaving Harry behind, and dragged him towards Hagrid's hut.

Harry could have gone and ignored Hermione's warnings. Or he could have stayed for awhile in the library, do nothing and join them later in Hagrid's hut. But despite that part of him that wanted to be reckless and not care about homework, he realized that it wasn't possible. At least not today. Today it seemed like a great part of his subconscious wanted to listen to Hermione and do what she wanted him to do. So here he was, trying to finish his Transfiguration essay, while everybody was otherwise unbothered by any scholastic work.

The only problem was that studying for five hours straight seemed to have diminished his concentration capacity or was it ability? Hermione would surely know which term was the appropriate to use but since she wasn't here and his brain was not functioning properly, it didn't matter. He needed a break and he was taking one.

So, he closed the enormous volume he was reading about transfiguring worms into ropes (wouldn't be Hermione proud of him?) and settled himself more comfortably in his chair. Yes, he was taking a break even if Hermione wouldn't approve if she were here. But she wasn't. She was with Ron having (he was sure) a bloody good time and she had said that he, Harry, wasn't allowed to go. Because he had too much accumulated homework and it was time for him to get started on it. But now that he was reflecting on it, wasn't Ron in the same position as him? Weren't the two of them always procrastinating homework? Then why did Hermione drag _Ron _and not Harry to visit Hagrid? Was it some kind of plan to help Harry to get rid of all distractions? or was it something else? Unless…maybe Hermione wanted to spend some time alone with Ron? Harry didn't like the path his thoughts were headed to. It made his head hurt. But now, that the seed of doubt was planted on his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why Ron and not him…

The sun was already setting in the horizon and the students long gone from the grounds when Hermione and Ron arrived at the castle, with their robes all soiled and sweaty faces. They had spent all afternoon helping Hagrid with the fertilizer Professor Sprout needed for her precious plants. Not really the ideal way of spending an entire afternoon according to Ron. In fact, he was so vocal about his dislike for it that Hermione threatened to put a Silent Charm on him if he didn't stop complaining. Needless to say that promptly shut Ron up but it didn't stop him from throwing Hermione dirty looks every now and then. So by the time Ron and Hermione reached the castle, the only thing in their minds was blessed sleep. When they reached the Fat Lady portrait, Hermione suddenly stopped on her tracks.

Merlin! Ron, Harry is still in the library- Hermione exclaimed, her voice laced with concern- let's go and get him. And she looked expectantly on Ron's eyes, waiting for his response.

In the library? – answered Ron staring at her as if she had sprung two heads- please Hermione! Do you honestly think he's still in there? He is not you, you know?

Oh! Don't give me that rubbish! Are you coming or not?- said Hermione, giving him an impatient look.

I am not. I'm ready to hit the sack- said Ron, stifling a yawn- anyway, I am sure Harry is already in bed fast asleep.

Hermione gave him another look and started her way towards the library, leaving Ron with the Fat Lady. The corridors were empty and everyone seemed to be in their Common Rooms or their respective dormitories. So when Hermione reached the library she was half sure that Ron was right for once and that Harry was already in his second stage of REM sleep. But then she spotted the familiar dark head bent over a very large book. She quietly made her way towards Harry, fully expecting him to have fallen asleep and it came as a surprise when she saw two pair green eyes looking at her.

Harry! How did it go? Have you finished your Transfiguration essay?- Hermione said in a rushed way- have you started on your Potions assignment? What about your Charms homework? And suddenly she stopped, realizing that she was babbling. She noticed that Harry was still quiet and discovered that he was still looking intently at her.

What? - asked Hermione somewhat apprehensive- are you mad at Ron and I for leaving you here?

I'm not mad- at last Harry answered, after more silence- I'm just… and he stopped, looking at Hermione once again, as if trying to guess what was on her mind.

You are just what?- Hermione said, after noticing Harry's reluctance- Did something happened?

Harry didn't answer. He just kept staring at Hermione. After a moment, Hermione decided that enough was enough.

Why are you looking at me like that?- asked Hermione, avoiding Harry's eyes- what's gotten into you?

Nothing- responded Harry with a defiant tone, but finally breaking his gaze away from Hermione- am I not allowed to look at you or what?

Hermione emitted a little gasp. She certainly wasn't expecting that kind of response and she definitely didn't have an answer to his question. A silence settled between them. Hermione staring at the book Harry was reading and Harry staring into space. It was Harry that finally broke the silence.

Why Ron and not me? - Harry asked still looking at space- are you hiding something from me Hermione?

This time Hermione's mouth fell open. What in the world…she thought dazedly. This time it was Hermione that couldn't stop staring at Harry. And Harry was returning her gaze defiantly. Finally, Hermione sighed.

Ron? - she asked Harry, in a small voice- are you angry that I took Ron with me and not you?

I told you I'm not mad- answered Harry impatiently- I just want to know the reason why didn't you wanted me go with the pair of you.

Hermione sighed again. She was silent for some time and then to Harry's surprise, she suddenly grinned.

Well, - Hermione said at last, still with a big grin on her face- I guess it's because I did wanted you to have some peace and quiet at last, and I also wanted Ron to learn a lesson on how to help the neighbor by helping Hagrid with the fertilizer!

Harry's mood brightened with her answer. So she was thinking of him and what she thought was best for him! A warm feeling spread throughout his body at this thought and he looked in Hermione's direction again. She was staring again at the Transfiguration book, her face shadowed by her bushy hair. They did stayed like that for a while, until Harry started to get up the chair. Hermione didn't move an inch. Harry gathered all his books and parchments and turned to her.

Are you ready to go? - he asked Hermione, after he had finished fastening his school bag.

He didn't receive any response from Hermione. He tried to look if she had fallen asleep, but her hair was hiding her face. He called her name again and this time Hermione shifted a little in her seat.

I think I'm staying for a little while- she said, her face still hidden- I need…I need to revise my Transfiguration essay.

Revise? But Hermione it's late already and you must be exhausted from helping Hagrid- said Harry- you can revise your essay tomorrow, I believe we both should go to bed.

Hermione was again silent and when she spoke, she did it with a tone that left no room for argument.

You go on Harry- she said in a low voice- Ron must be wondering where you are if he's not sound asleep by now.

Harry started to protest but he was suddenly silenced when Hermione pressed the palm of her hand in his mouth. His eyes widened a little bit at her action.

Please- whispered Hermione- I'll be fine, I just need to be alone for a little while. Don't worry about me. And then she let her hand fall into her lap again and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

How could he resist the veiled plea that he saw in those eyes of her? At that moment, Harry felt that he couldn't have denied Hermione anything. But what he didn't understand was the glimpse of sadness that he witnessed present in them, until Hermione turned her head again. He quietly gathered his belongings and walked to the door, when he turned and looked at Hermione. She was still sitting there, her shoulders shaking slightly. He felt the impulse to run to her, to take her with him. But her voice stopped him: _Please_… And so he turned his back on her and started his way towards the Boys' Dormitory thinking: at least it didn't rain today…

Author's little note: As you have noticed I'm totally new at writing fanfiction, so forgive me for any clichés, grammar errors (English is not my first language, although I know that's not an excuse ) misspellings or unintentional mistakes that I made. Be kind and leave a review with helpful tips on how to improve my writing or any nice comments . Also, if anyone would like to help me to proofread my stories before I post them please let me know and I'll be eternally grateful! Thanks


End file.
